


Little Things

by saniuzu



Series: Little Things Universe [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Can this even be considered a songfic?, Domestic Fluff, Easter, Established Relationship, I'll tag better later, Just something happy and fluffy, M/M, Married Couple, Mentioned Original Character - Freeform, Nostalgic!Sasuke, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-22 20:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23766958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saniuzu/pseuds/saniuzu
Summary: Easter's tomorrow and Sasuke's is keeping Naruto company as he puts the finishing touches on the baskets in preparation for the Easter egg hunt tomorrow.This fic is really not in any way religious... I just feel like a modern-day Naruto might be excited about having kids over on Easter and even dressing up as the Easter bunny! This is more of a prequel to the next installment and just full of SNS fluff.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Little Things Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712146
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh!!!  
> if you're new here hi!!! Thanks for stopping by! If you're not, I'm sorry that I took down 'Unsteady' I'm making some edits because I'm dissatisfied with it. I'm trying to become a better writer so I'm dabbling a little in this domestic AU.  
> I hope you guys like it!

It’s simply the little things that remind you of how much you love a person. 

Right now, as he watches his husband excitedly arrange the trays of colorful eggs and the ten Easter baskets, he feels it again. That all-consuming, blissfully sweet feeling; love. Sasuke smiles around his cup of tea. Right now, as he’s observing what has become a tradition in the Uchiha-Uzumaki household, he can’t help but recall all the reasons that he’s fallen for this bundle of joy. Naruto’s currently preparing for the Easter egg hunt that they’ve been hosting for the past three years (Naruto’s idea, of course). He’d prefer to be helping his husband, but his lack of skills in the art department has made every basket he’s ever arranged a complete and utter failure. This year, he’ll spare himself the embarrassment and set up shop at the sanitation station because if you know Naruto, then you know that the blond can make a mess. He watches as the blond man puts the finishing touches on the final basket. He places the iPad that he forced Sasuke to get a week ago, a coloring book, wax crayons, a fox plushie, and some other miscellaneous trinkets. Sasuke figured he made the trinkets himself; there’s something about them that screams Naruto.  
This basket, in particular, looks pretty expensive.

Placing his mug down on the table, he addresses his partner, “Naruto, who’s that one for?” 

The blond turns to him after covering the basket and attaching the handwritten note that he placed on every one of them so far. “It’s for Miyuki.” 

He smiles softly in understanding and slides out of his chair. He makes his way to the sink, washing his cup and cleaning up after his spouse; it’s the least he can do. It must be getting pretty late, they’ve been here since 7 pm, and it’s long past that, it couldn’t be any later than midnight though.  
He glances up at the clock, and his eyes widen a fraction; 2:45 am. They have to be up by 6 am to hide the eggs and prepare the snacks. It wouldn’t be much of an easter egg hunt if the children can find them all easily. Sasuke plans to make this as challenging as he possibly can - well, only if Naruto lets him. 

He pads over to his lover, pulling him into his chest and sways them to the song that the blond’s softly humming. He recognizes the tune, and now they’re humming ‘Love song x Lana Del Rey’ together. Memories from the first time he heard this song are still fresh; he can practically taste the burgers they had for dinner that night before returning to their own house. He absentmindedly tightens his grip on the blond’s waist, burying his head in the crook of his lover’s neck and leaving butterfly kisses there.

* * *

It was on their anniversary last year when he first heard it. Unfortunately, both men had to work that day, and any plans they had were canceled. It was around 7 pm when Sasuke got home from work, and he was pleasantly surprised to find that Naruto was home before him. The blond had announced that he’d be even later today, and Sasuke honestly had given up on the idea of spending any quality time with his partner. He stepped into the house and was greeted with the warmest smile and a soft kiss to his lips. Once again, he thanks whatever superior being for allowing him to exist in the same timeline as Naruto. Sasuke doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to being on the receiving end of so much love. 

It’s around 8 pm when Naruto’s excitedly dragging him out of the house.  
“C’mon, c’mon, c’mon Sas! We have to go!” The blond’s excitedly bouncing as he waits for his spouse to hurry his ass down the stairs. Sasuke stops at the top of the stairs and smiles, clearly amused by his impatient husband.  
“Naruto, are you twelve?”  
The blond immediately scowls at him “What’s that supposed to mean?” He crosses his arms, his body stiffening in defense, proving to Sasuke that he is indeed a twelve-year-old inside this thirty-one-year-old’s body. He couldn’t hold back the chuckle even if he tried. He quickly descended the stairs to kiss the pouting lips until they curved up into a smile.  
“Mhmm… are you sure we need to leave? I can think of a few things we can do right now.”  
The blond squawks indignantly, “Sasuke! No, let’s gooo! It’s our anniversary!!! Let’s go do something fun!”  
“Sex is fun.”  
Naruto laughs loudly, the sound beautiful and melodic, and all of a sudden, Sasuke’s okay with having sex later. He places another soft kiss on the now parted lips and pulls away.  
“Well, at least I tried. Take me away, Romeo.”

Ah, another one of these beautiful laughs. 

It turns out that their night is marginally better than just having sex. The only thing that could make this better is, well, you know- _sex_. Naruto took them to the city for dinner, and they got food from one of the little street-side vendors. The same one they spent so many late nights at, back when they were in college, where they first met almost ten years ago. It’s hard to believe how much time has flown by since he first met this absolute idiot. Who would’ve thought that they’d end up married after Sasuke almost ignored the man hitting on him while he was trying to get a burger? What a fucking idiot he would have been if he did.  


It’s 11:30 pm, and after a nostalgic stroll through the city, they’re sitting on a blanket, stargazing in their backyard. Naruto’s fiddling with an old radio that he bought from a thrift store last week. No matter how hard Sasuke tried, he couldn’t get him to put the damn thing down. The radio is ugly and painted the most jarring shade of orange, which probably explains why Naruto is so attached to the damn thing. The blond’s been tweaking and turning the knobs on the relic, trying to find a radio station that plays music, but it’s proving to be difficult because he can’t get the antenna to face the right direction. After what feels like an hour, Naruto’s lying in his lap, and they’re listening to the onslaught of romantic tunes. He’s running his hands through the blond locks and watching the stars as Naruto continues to spit interesting facts about constellations to him when he first hears it. It’s soft, like background noise, but something about it stands out enough to pull his attention away from his husband.

_You know that I’d just die to make you proud  
The taste, the touch, the way we love  
It all comes down to make the sound of our love song_

His hand stills, and he smiles softly at his husband of 5 years. Suddenly, his love for the blond is suffocating him- it’s almost too much. People said that in time this feeling would fade, and he desperately hopes they’re wrong. The blond glances up at him curiously, momentarily taken aback by the intensity in Sasuke’s eyes. He’s not exactly sure what Naruto read on his face, but the blond’s eyes soften a little. Sasuke feels like he can’t breathe.  
“Sas, are you still listening?”  
_‘No’_ he thinks as the sound of Naruto’s voice forces his lungs to function once more. He’s not exactly sure that he can be an active participant in this conversation anymore. Before he realizes it, he’s shushing Naruto with a wave of his hand, “listen to this song. I kind of like it.”

_I believe that you see me for who I am  
So spill my clothes on the floor of your new car  
Is it safe, is it safe to just be who we are?_

The blond man is staring up at him with eyes full of love, it’s so overwhelming, but in the best way possible. He leans forward and presses a kiss to Naruto’s forehead.  
“God, I love you.”  
The blond caresses his cheek and chuckles “I would hope so! We’ve been married for five years!”  
Sasuke laughs softly, Naruto makes this stupid joke every anniversary, and every year Sasuke looks forward to hearing it. 

_Oh, thanks for the high life  
Baby, it’s the best, passed the test and yes  
Now I’m here with you, and I  
Would like to think that you would stick around  
You know that I’d just die to make you proud  
The taste, the touch, the way we love  
It all comes down to make the sound of our love song_

“Are you ready to go to sleep, Naruto?”

“Hm… I have a few things in mind before we _actually_ fall asleep, but yes, we should move this to the bedroom.”

* * *

He’s brought back to the present when a kiss is placed on his forehead.

“What are you thinking of?”

“You.” A simple truth.

Naruto just smiles and hums, satisfied with the reply. 

“We should go to bed, Naru; it’s almost 3 in the morning.”

As expected, the blond shrieks and looks up at the clock. 

“Sasuke! Why didn’t you tell me?!”

“I just did.” 

“Earlier! You asshole!”

Sasuke chuckles a little… gosh, he loved this dumbass.

**Author's Note:**

> uh... I don't actually know if this was a good attempt at a songfic but I really love this song so hopefully, it makes sense?  
> I really hope you guys liked this, feel free to leave some comments on what you might want to see from this AU. So far I have 2 or 3 more installments planned.  
> The next installment is gonna be Easter Sunday and we'll properly introduce Miyuki.


End file.
